User blog:Shiramu-Kuromu/Fan:Not Quite Finished Yet; The Biodramon Cometh
Biodramon, out of all of my Digimon designs I have ever done, is the one I truly believe resembles closest to what an official Bandai designed Digimon would look like, at least when compared to my other designs. As such, I've been having some thoughts regarding Biodramon, specifically the possibility of submitting Biodramon's design to Bandai. Honestly, while I'm recycling my other Digimon designs for other uses, Biodramon is the one I CAN'T recycle into something else, because all the slots for what would be Biodramon's place is taken up already by something else. So, with that in mind, I've always had plans that if B/C didn't end up happening, I'd at least try and pitch one of my own designs to Bandai somehow. After much thinking, Biodramon is the design I believe I will be doing so with. As to what Biodramon is, Biodramon is essentially a mutant Virus Digimon that was created in an attempt to replicate the genes of a powerful reptilian Digimon, but it was deemed too powerful, but yet all attempts to eliminate it have failed with great costs as to each attempt to destroy it. It was once rumored that the Sovereigns created a Digimon whose sole purpose was to destroy Biodramon whenever it saw it, but surprisingly enough it failed to do so and was destroyed by Biodramon. In terms of having Imperialdramon Paladin Mode deal with it, it basically said "I want nothing to do with that thing, solve the problem yourself", somewhat hinting that Imperialdramon has a certain hatred towards Biodramon. Biodramon's Level is never the same, and can change easily from Mega to Super Ultimate just to adapt to the opponent it's facing so that it always has some sort of advantage, even being able to change it's attribute. With it's new backstory, it is essentially a homage to SCP-682, more infamously known as "The-Hard-To-Destroy-Reptile", which is essentially what Biodramon has always technically been long before I even heard of SCP-682. The main difference is the appearance of both, though they admittedly both have the same Lizard-like build, and the fact Biodramon is far less mutated in terms of looks. So while Fracktamon is homage to Mario Dragons, Biodramon is homage to SCP Experiments. Either way, this design of Biodramon is most likely the final design of it, as it has the correct looks as to what it should look like. In terms of overall appearance, I essentially took the designs of a typical Champion or Ultimate Level Digimon from the Adventure and 02 Era and made it into a Mega/Super Ultimate Digimon. Honestly, Biodramon DOES look like it would be X-Antibody, but it actually lacks the X-Antibody for it has no need for it, as it can adapt the X-Antibody's benefits into it's system anyways. Overall, one question I do honestly have to ask; If Biodramon were to be added to DMO, what Digimon would it digivolve from if Biodramon was simply a Mega Level Digimon? I need possible Rookie, Champion, and Ultimate stages regarding that issue, so comments would gladly be appreciated. Category:Blog posts